


paint me

by nightcircus



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Shy Kang Taehyun, Youtuber AU, flashfic, soft couple, soobin makeup youtuber, taehyun cover youtuber, the cutest couple, very short au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcircus/pseuds/nightcircus
Summary: all his subscribers knew about his sexuality, he was always very open about that and that was never a mistery. his boyfriend, however, was.or a taebin au inspired by soobin’s 200624 vlive.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	paint me

> “ _Is it working? Oh, hi everyone, can you see me?_ ”

> He greeted his subscribers joining the live with a huge smile.

> Soobin had been a make up youtuber for many years now, his channel grew a lot especially for his good looks and he was aware of that but he didn’t really mind. Despite being a real make up artist, his videos were always more of a chit-chat with his fans and his make up was always very simple, just to spend some quality time together with his followers.

> During one of this videos, when asked about his make up career and the one person he find the easiest to work with, he honestly answered “my boyfriend”. His followers learned just a few things about this said boyfriend: he was a youtuber, he only did make up to him in private but never on camera and that his boyfriend was comfortable in being anonymous. “I’ll introduce you all to him very soon” he promised. And after a lot of begging, the live started.

> “ _So as I promised, today’s the day. My boyfriend is doing my make up._ ” he said, looking happily at the screen. “ _Baby, say hi._ ” he smiled to the other side of the camera, where his cute cherry-haired significant other was. 

> Everything was pretty fine and both looked relaxed, even if Taehyun was only barely visible, face well hidden and out of frame.

> A second later, Taehyun started humming a song and that was all it took for the entire internet to break down. His youtube channel already had almost reached two millions and, even though is face was never caught on camera, his voice was so unique everyone knew right away that the “boyfriend” was no other than the guy behind KTH02.

> “ _I told you this was not a good idea_.” Taehyun complained after the live, checking his several social media accounts, now full of screenshots.

> “ _Well, now’s too late._ ” Soobin smiled, taking a picture of his boyfriend “ _We might as well post a face reveal._ ” he proposed, Taehyun laughing at the sudden proposal, kissing his boyfriend, lips curved into a smile.

  


> “ _You’re impossible, Choi Soobin._ ” he whispered.

> “ _That’s why you love me I guess._ ”

  


**Author's Note:**

> so, hi! i announced on my twt i would write this one and here i am.  
> it's very short but i hope you enjoyed it.  
> check my tumblr : [thenightchapter](https://thenightchapter.tumblr.com/)  
> and twt : [reveursbin](https://twitter.com/reveursbin)  
> 


End file.
